<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dance of Angel and Demon by ChaiSocks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344432">Dance of Angel and Demon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaiSocks/pseuds/ChaiSocks'>ChaiSocks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel False, Based on a Classical Music Piece, Demon Doc, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Fantasy, It’s also just undying love, It’s kinda soft, Kissing, One-Shot, Saint-Saëns. No one will know who that is., lots of kisses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:02:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaiSocks/pseuds/ChaiSocks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Demons and Angels are supposed to stay away from each other, repulsed by the other’s ideals. This has been part of history for a long time, where two celestial sides war until the end of time.</p><p>However, one Demon and one Angel succumb to love, and they want nothing more than to dance with the grace of mutual love for each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Doc/False, Docm77/FalseSymmetry, False/Doc, FalseSymmetry/Docm77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dance of Angel and Demon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Angel stepped forward into the clearing, the twelve steps into the grassy area where she would meet her boyfriend. </p><p>Who was a demon.</p><p>False stopped and bit her lip. What she was doing was sinful. Surely her boyfriend, Doc, actually loved her, not to break the halo above her head and whisk her away to shred her wings and grow horns and a forked tail. </p><p>False wondered if that would be a bad thing. Would Doc love her so much, and he would ask her to come to the underworld with him? Would he wrap her in lust and hunger until she chose to become a fallen Angel? </p><p>What would a fallen Angel look like? Maybe her golden halo would break, or be tangled in her hair. Would she have a pair of horns and a tail? She would lose her wings. The powerful white feathers speckled with blue and yellow stars were granted to her for great service to her domain. </p><p>A crunching noise interrupted her thoughts. There was Doc, walking in a circle around the Angel. The Demon walked to her and bowed.</p><p>“Good evening, my lady,” he murmured, taking her hand and kissing a knuckle. </p><p>False smiled and took his hands as he rose, and he smiled, showing off his fanged canines, teeth pearly whites. False grinned. She pressed herself to the Demon’s chest, letting him lead in thier dance. He chuckled and kissed her forehead, letting go of one of her hands to trace her halo. </p><p>“You’re gorgeous, Falsie,” he murmured. False blushed, ruffling her golden feathers in a display of power, which she winced again. She wasn’t supposed to do that.</p><p>Doc seemed to have noticed, and he rested his hand on her hip as he levitated then both, toes ghosting over the stalks of grass. “What is wrong, Angel?”</p><p>False sighed. “We should not be doing this. It’s against the rules.” Doc smiled. </p><p>“Even angels and demons have the right of love.” He said, tilting her head up and giving her a proper kiss. His lips were rough and slightly callousned, like lip balm wasn’t a thing in the underworld. The Angel’s eyes fluttered shut, a burning sensation in her face, and she realized she was blushing hard, surely to color her as red as the demon’s eyes. </p><p>Doc looked at her, smiled and kissed her again, before swinging her around the clearing, grounded by strong hands and arms. False hummed, and she was finally able to take in what he actually looked like. </p><p>Doc had green skin in different shades, and he was wearing a pure white lapel shirt with blueish pants. His horns poked out of his chocolate hair, red-veined and sinister. He pulled her back to his body again, and he curled his tail around her waist, pulling her ever closer.  </p><p>False hummed. This definitely felt good, and she pressed her lips to his neck, wrapping a wing around his body, leaning with her hips against him. </p><p>“Eager much, Falsie, Angel dear?”</p><p>False blushed again, sweating. She wasn’t supposed to give in to lust. It was forbidden. But Doc gently picked her up, and False could not help but wrap her legs around his waist. Doc’s tail curled up to her chest, using his teeth to nip False’s neck, nuzzling up into her throat. </p><p>“Your skin is so soft, Angel. That heatbeat is music, my Angel.” False giggled and sighed softly. Doc bit her bottom lip, a tiny little nip he soothed with his tongue right after, and False felt herself make a noise that sounded like a cat’s purr.</p><p>The demon chuckled and stroked one of her wings with strong but gentle fingers, lightly tracing the fibers of each feather, drawing out that purr again from the angel. </p><p>“How else can I get that lovely sound to bubble from your delicious throat?” False melted in his eyes, the flattering words pulling the purr out again, and Doc rested his hands on the Angel’s hips, pushing her up into the air. The demon smiled, and pressed a hungry kiss to her neck, and once again False purred. </p><p>“You’re beautiful, False. You are an Angel. But I wonder...”</p><p>Doc suspended her in the air, but False knew she could back away if she wanted to. He gently pressed a kiss to her forehead, fingertips lightly ghosting over her temples.</p><p>“You’d look pretty with little horns there, Angel.” His voice was as seductive as warm honey, and False melted into his arms again, burying her face in his chest. Her muscles felt like molasses, and she could feel the fire in Doc’s heart. </p><p>“I think I’d like to keep the halo and wings, Doc.”</p><p>“Whatever you want, Falsie, Angel dearest.”</p><p>Suddenly, False felt something twist around her heart, something dark and oily. She looked at Doc, and False could tell he was feeling the same thing.</p><p>“Falsie. You have to go. Now. They’ll strip you of your wings. My kind will find you, and I know you’ll never be happy with your halo gone.”</p><p>False grapsed his hands. “When will I see you again?” </p><p>Doc gave her a little smile. “As soon as I can, Falsie Angel.”</p><p>He gave her another kiss, promising return, and then he melted into the shadows. </p><p>False turned around and ran through the trees, pumping her wings occasionally to help herself gain speed. It would be too easy to spot an Angel under the cover of darkness. She might as well have been a beacon then.</p><p>False heard nothing but her own footsteps for a long time, and she did t know how long she had been flying until she saw the first shreds of morning light peek over the mountains. False yelled out in triumph, taking to the skies, finally, to grasp the tendrils of light.</p><p>The light pulled her up, back the the domain of angels, where’d she be safe. </p><p>But then again, she looked for the tingling fear of her mysterious demon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay. So one thing you guys don’t know about me is that I am a musician, and I listen to a lot of classical music. </p><p>This piece, written by Camille Saint-Saëns, is supposed to tell a story about the ruler of the underworld awakening the spirits to haunt the world of the living at the stroke of midnight (you can hear this with the twelve notes played by the harp at the beginning of the piece). </p><p>But being a FanFiction nerd, my mind immediately went to False and Doc dancing and being cute, against the rules of their respective celestial parties. </p><p>Here’s a link to the piece. I promise it isn’t a Rick Roll. </p><p>https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=YyknBTm_YyM</p><p>Hope you have a good Christmas,</p><p>ChaiSocks</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>